1. Field
The following description relates to a battery control.
2. Description of Related Art
When a charging and discharging is repetitively performed on cells included in a battery, chemical differences or aging differences may be generated in the cells. Due to the chemical differences or the aging differences, voltage deviations or a capacity deviations may be generated in the cells. Accordingly, a cell may be over-charged or over-discharged. As a result, a capacity of the battery may be reduced and a life of the battery may also be reduced due to a degradation of the battery.